


Lapidot Week 2020

by Dodogama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Insomnia, Kissing in the Rain, Lapidot Week, Lapidot Week 2020, Modeling, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodogama/pseuds/Dodogama
Summary: All of my One-Shots for "The Last Lapidot Week 2020"! They're human/gem AU's cause I didn't think we had enough of them.(I moved all of em here cause I have a mild OCD, but who cares? Not me! I may update for the last two prompts I didn't do, don't count on it tho.)Day One - "Kissing In The Rain"Day Two - "Sweater Weather"Day Three - "Good Nights"Day Four - "Modeling"Day Five - "Confessions"
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 27





	1. Solemn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis stands in the rain, Peridot joins her.

It was raining.

Lapis liked the rain. Loved it even. The way it fell from the sky in big and small drops. How it slid down, down her skin and fell off with a tiny splash onto the ground below. How it soaked into the fabric of her pants and stayed until it got too heavy for the fabric to hold.

She loved to look up into the clouds and watch as the water fell all around her, as if the sky or the world were falling apart around her. Sometimes she saw herself in it, saw the sadness and grief and pain she felt for years and years. How the clouds seemed to cry as she had for hours on end without a chance of stopping.

But it always stopped, always. Sometimes it took minutes, sometimes hours, sometimes even days. But it always stopped. The rain would stop and the clouds would fade away and the sun would peek through the whisps of what was once there. It was always there, waiting patiently for the clouds to calm down so it could comfort the world and remind it they were still there, always.

Peridot didn’t know what to do when she saw the tall blue gem standing outside looking up into the sky. She held no real emotion on her face, she was just, solemn. It’d been a while since Peridot had seen her like this, ever since Little Homeworld had been finished, Lapis never really had any “sad” moments.

Sure, every once and a while she would break down in front of the small human and cry her heart out, wondering how she deserved such an amazing life, how she deserved Peridot when she was a monster. And Peridot would let her cry and she would hug her and tell her that “It’s okay” “You deserve this” “You’ve come so far” until the blue gem would calm, usually passing out with her head on Peridot’s shoulder.

But those moments were few and far between, and when they did happen, they were never like this.

So that’s how Peridot found herself pulling on a pair of bright yellow galoshes and slipping on a neon green raincoat over her tee-shirt and sweatpants. She zipped it up to her chin and set off through the back door of their shared house, being sure to push back one of the many sentient gourds they took care of.

She trudged through the mud as rain fell and fell, weighing down her vibrant blonde hair. Her glasses became clouded and smudged, they became the equivalent of if she never even had glasses on to begin with. Though she kept going, and soon she came upon the beauty that was Lapis Lazuli.

She stood completely soaked and still. Her hair was weighed down and her clothes a shade darker than usual. Though Peridot couldn’t see them, she knew her blue eyes stared up up into the endless sky, ever watching.

Though the rain pattered loudly onto Peridot’s brightly coloured clothes, Lapis didn’t seem to notice her presence in the least. Peridot stood quietly for a few seconds, just watching the blue-skinned beauty, she wondered if Lapis had completely zoned out on her when the short human sneezed from the cold.

Lapis blinked the water out of her eyes, she knew the smaller person was here, she just paid no mind to the freckled girl. But now that she had - inadvertently - drawn attention to herself, Lapis pried herself away from whatever she was thinking of, though without moving.

“You’re gonna catch a cold standing out here like this.” Said the blue gem, she kept staring into the clouds, but now she acknowledged the smaller presence that stood as still as her. Peridot hummed, pulling her eyes from the tallers acute features as she also looked up into the air.

“Well.” Her raspy voice was more subdued, gentler than it normally was “I wouldn’t be out here if you weren’t, I came to check on you. You’ve been standing here for a few hours.” She replied with a slight huff, pretending to be annoyed but really she was just curious and worried.

Lapis smiled and she finally looked down to her paler companion, her bright green eyes shone behind the thick lens of her glasses. They held a compassion and curiosity that Lapis never could understand. With the slightest movement of her hand, the rain that fell upon them stopped, though everywhere else it kept going.

Peridot smiled, Lapis never showed her affection as much as Peridot did, but that didn’t bother Peridot because the older always did little things to show her she cared. A slim blue hand reached down to cup Peridot’s chin as they both stared at each other.

Nothing really changed, nothing was really different, the rain kept pattering into the Earth. The grass and plants still hung low and heavy with rainwater. The gourds still slept in their little huddle near the fireplace curled up with the tortoiseshell coloured cat lovingly dubbed Percy.

The only thing that could possibly have changed, was the human and the gem. Who stood out in the rain on a mid-summers day, a blue hand tucked under a pale chin with the smallers hands resting lightly on their forearm. Their lips interlocked in a peacefully slow kiss, this certainly wasn’t their first and definitely wouldn’t be their last, but that didn’t change the passion they each held for the other.

When they pulled apart, they both held happily satisfied smiles. Their hands subconsciously reached for the others and their fingers threaded together like a zippers. They looked to each other lovingly before the blue one leaned down to give the other a chaste kiss on her forehead.

The smaller giggled and squeezed the tallers hand, she nodded her head towards their house where she knew a pile of sentient gourds lay and a happily purring cat. The other nodded her head in silent agreement and took one last glance towards the sky before they made their way back to their home.

And although she wore obnoxious coloured clothes and her hair was always a mess, and the other didn’t give much affection and stood out in rain for no apparent reason. They both loved each other, and that would never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Leave a comment and Kudo if you enjoyed!


	2. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis cuddle with their cat.

Winter was not a season Peridot enjoyed, primarily due to how freezing it was all the time! The holidays were nice, so was the beauty of snow. But the cold that came with the fluffy white powder that fell from the sky? "No thanks! I’m fine, thank you very much!"

Lapis, on the other hand, found Winter fascinating. Even if she didn’t exactly understand holidays, she found enjoyment in the human customs that Steven enjoyed oh so dearly. But the snow, she loved the snow; it was beautiful and tranquil, a sign that water could be more than raging torrents. Not only that but she could control it in such a way as to create new Meep Morps wherever and whenever she wanted.

She always went outside and messed around in the snow, sometimes with Percy, if the small cat wasn’t huddled up with Peridot and hiding from the freezing winds. While they would wait for Lapis to come back, they would watch Camp Pining Hearts or play one of Peridot’s favourite video games - her current favourite being _Monster Hunter World_. It’s oddly therapeutic bashing a monster’s skull in or slicing off their tails.

But a problem arose whenever Lapis would come back, gems didn’t produce their own heat or at least much heat, especially Lapis. The water gem seemed to become an ice cube when she would come back, but she never seemed to notice. But Peridot sure as hell did.

Currently, the small human was huddled inside a cocoon of blankets, their cat - Percy - curled up at the edge trying to scavenge for any excess heat he could. The only thing that wasn’t covered by the blanket was the head of the freckled human, a pair of thick glasses perched atop her nose.

Her small hands worked a controller beneath the blanket, making for a violent cacophony of clicking and clacking noises as she battled the digital monster in her game with gusto, as the door to their shared house opened. Lapis stood in the doorway with a big smile on her face with snow dusting her hair and her clothes. The chill of the outside swept in with her though and caused Peridot to shrink further into her blankets, Percy nuzzling himself closer to her as well.

“Close the door, close the door!” Peridot said hurriedly all the while not taking her eyes off the TV screen. Lapis huffed and shut the wooden door, though she didn’t lock it seeing as they lived in Little Homeworld, probably one of the safest places on Earth. That and if anyone tried breaking in, Lapis will probably break them instead.

The blue gem sauntered over, using her powers to get rid of any leftover snow that clung to her. She stopped just behind Peridot and watched as she captured the monster, afterwards using a emote where she made jazz hands and pranced in a circle near the monsters’ head. Her helmet - what looked like a worm with frills - wiggled along with her movements. Peridot tilted her head back, her half-lidded green eyes met with Lapis’ as celebratory music played from the TV.

“Yeeeessss?” Peridot asked, a small smile playing on her lips. Lapis smirked and leaned down to kiss her, their lips met in a chaste kiss before Peridot pulled away with a giggle after a few seconds. Lapis leaned over her to pet Percy as Peridot returned to her original position and collected her rewards.

“I finished the Meep Morp we were working on, to me it looks like one of those cats from the “Savannah”. You know, the small ones with big ears and the spots… Forgot the name though.” Lapis said as she scratched the tortoiseshell cat under the chin.

Peridot hummed before replying “... a Serval? I think that’s what you’re talking about.” A button could be heard being pressed and Peridot's character bent down to pet a small game creature in turn. “Yeah, I think that’s what it is…” Lapis retracted her hand and glanced at Peridot and smiled.

“You know, it sorta reminds me of you.” She watched as confusion spread across her pale face, she turned her head towards Lapis and raised an eyebrow “How so?” she inquired. Lapis stood up, stretched, and suddenly her wings materialized, though the only thing she did with them was fly over the couch and plop down next to Peridot, opposite Percy as to not disturb him too much.

Peridot let out a breathy chuckle before Lapis could respond “Couldn’t just walk around the couch I see?” She said with mirth. Lapis reclined and slung her arm around Peridot’s neck “Nope.” She responded, popping the p.

She then looked over to Peridot and grinned “And it reminds me of you because...” She adjusted her other hand so it hovered above Peridot’s button-like nose and paused for effect. “You’re just so cute.” She booped Peridot who giggled in response. Lapis just smiled wider and lifted the blanket Peridot was still wrapped in.

“Now scoot over, I wanna cuddle.” The gem attempted to wiggle her way in with Peridot - emphasis on attempt - before she was swatted away with vigour. Peridot shied away from her touch, this almost offended Lapis if it weren’t for the fervent repeatings of “Too cold, too cold” coming from the smaller woman before she succeeded in rewrapping herself in her cocoon.

Lapis huffed and tried again before getting the same result “Well, what do you want me to do? As fun as it sounds, hugging you from behind the blankets isn’t as appealing as cuddling with your warm body Per.” She said, it sounded irritated but it was more teasing and loving than anything.

Peridot let out a cute puff of air, she seemed to be thinking before a lightbulb went off in her head. “You can go get one of the sweaters Steven got us! Then I’ll cuddle with you, otherwise, through the blanket it is!” She grinned, seemingly proud of herself. 

Lapis rolled her eyes before standing up and ruffling Peridot’s wild mane of blonde hair, she smiled lovingly at the sight of the two creatures she loved the most. “Okay, I’ll go upstairs and get them.” She just about to leave before she remembered something. “Oh! Want me to get Percy’s?”

At the sound of his name, the small cat perked up. He stood and stretched before climbing over into Peridot’s lap and curling up into a ball. Peridot smiled and nodded, freeing a hand from her makeshift fortress of warmth to pet the almost-kitten.

Lapis left, the sound of her water wings swooshing as she skipped the stairs to their loft. Peridot scratched Percy behind his ear then pushed the blanket off her shoulders. She changed her game to Netflix, knowing that Lapis would want to watch something that wasn’t Peridot beating up - arguably - innocent monsters.

She heard the light clap of Lapis’ sandals hitting the hardwood as she selected the show they had recently taken upon watching, that being _The Good Place_. Peridot smiled as Lapis threw a green Bulbasaur themed sweater at her, she just barely caught it before it landed on Percy.

Lapis had already adorned her sweater - a blue version of Peridot’s except with Squirtle instead of Bulbasaur. She reached over and picked up Percy, who mewed in protest before calming down after seeing who it was, and fitted him with a green and orange knit sweater with a large pumpkin in the middle.

She sat next to Peridot lifting the blanket so it covered her own lap as Peridot pressed _play_ for the newest episode of their show to start. Peridot snuggled in closer to Lapis as Percy finally settled down between their laps, happy for the newfound warmth. Lapis smiled and wrapped her arm around Peridot and pulled the blanket up to cover themselves up, happy with what she had.

She glanced down when Peridot hummed in content. “Better?” She asked.

“Better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it, enjoying the fluff? I hope so! HUGE thanks to Purple Jester and Lonley_Space_Egg on this, they helped a lot and this prolly wouldn't be as good as it is without their help!
> 
> Leave a comment and Kudo if you enjoyed!


	3. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis tries to get Peridot to sleep, she succeeds.

Peridot loved to sleep, she loved tuning out the world and feeling that weightlessness that came with it. The feeling of floating on clouds or flying through the air at terminal velocities that would normally kill someone were it in the real world. She loved creating her own universes where she could do and have anything her heart desired, it was amazing.

Peridot also had the wonderful condition known as insomnia. The times she could sleep were few and far between because of this and ridded her of the wondrous dreamscape. It was hell, the number of times she’d gone into class with less than an hour of sleep even if she lay in bed all night were countless.

And when she did fall asleep, she would sleep-in unintentionally and be late for almost anything she had planned for that day. If you asked anyone to describe Peridot they would respond with the short engineering blonde with a coffee or energy drink. Peridot hated it.

Lapis on the other hand, slept perfectly fine. She could sleep at any hour of the day and was terribly hard to wake up. This surprised Peridot that an _alien_ who came from a race that if caught even resting would have you _killed_. All Lapis needed was a comfy space and if not then Peridot to cuddle with just to pass out. It was enough to make Peridot jealous.

This night was like no other, Peridot couldn’t sleep and so she sat at her computer desk drawing up blueprints for her newest robot for her engineering design class. Their small tortoiseshell cat - Percy - lay next to her desk sleeping in the cat bed they’d bought him.

Peridot stretched in her seat, popping her spine in the process. She was starting to get sore from sitting there all night, but she needed this done by the next day. Otherwise, her grade may go down a few points (even though she had a near-perfect score, she couldn’t have anything taint that). She would’ve had it done were it not for Lapis who had insisted on flying with her all day.

The soft footsteps of her blue-skinned lover didn’t alert Peridot but the lithe arms being placed on her shoulders did. A soft yawn emanated behind Peridot as the taller of the two placed her head atop the blonde mess that was Peridots.

“What’cha doin’?” The gem asked, her speech was slightly slurred because she had just woken up. Peridot shrugged and lightly gestured towards the navy coloured papers and various drawing utensils lining her desk. “Just, working on homework, you know how it is.”

Lapis hummed moving to hug the human from behind as Peridot leaned into it, happy with the closeness. Lapis wasn’t very affectionate or touchy, the only times she was were when the two were alone or whenever Lapis was tired, both applied to now.

“You should come to bed, it’s like, four in the morning…” She mumbled kissing Peridot’s hairline.

Peridot shook her head “No, even if I did, I wouldn’t fall asleep. Best to keep working till I pass out or I finish.” She smiled though, a warm feeling going through her at the thought of Lapis being worried about her.

Lapis huffed, unsatisfied with that answer. She grew to care about a lot of things, but Peridot was definitely on top of that list. Although she could sometimes be abrasive or blunt, and Lapis thought some of her human customs were gross, she always did things to make sure Lapis was happy and comfortable. That was something that Lapis loved.

So whenever she caught Peridot staying up late into the night, she will try her damnedest to get the human to sleep. “Well, you can still try. At least get some rest, I know I’m new to all this uh, human stuff, but I remember you telling me that humans need sleep or they could hurt themselves.”

Peridot remembered when she had explained what insomnia was to the gem above her and to not wake her up if she ever managed to fall asleep, she didn’t think the older would’ve remembered though. “But I still need to finish this…”

She reached for her pen to continue where she had left off drawing where the rotors would go when Lapis picked up the pen and held it out of the shorter woman’s reach “If you don’t go to bed, I’ll stay up until you do.”

Peridot groaned, she valued Lapis’ sleep because she knew it was the water-benders way of coping with the past, even if it was a bit unhealthy. The freckled girl looked up at Lapis, who was smiling sweetly at her although tiredly, and huffed knowing the other had won. “Fiiiiiine, I’ll go…”

Lapis smiled wider in accomplishment and moved around to put the pen she’d stolen back, while Peridot rolled up and put away her blueprints and supplies to prevent them from being damaged - looking at you Percy.

But when she stood and turned the lamp off, she couldn’t keep the gasp of surprise from leaving her mouth as she was swept off her feet and cradled in the arms of her blue girlfriend. “Lapis! What’re you doing?” She squeaked out, trying - and failing - to quell the bright red blush that permeated her features.

“Making sure you actually go to bed.” Lapis said as her water wings materialized and she flew the both of them to the hammock.

When they reached the hanging cocoon of slumber, Lapis placed Peridot inside before climbing in herself. Using her water wing she lightly pushed the hammock so it rocked back and forth in a calming manner. She hugged Peridot from behind as the human pulled the blanket up to cover them both.

“So what now? You just gonna wait till I fall asleep?” Peridot asked as her glasses were taken from her to reveal her emerald eyes.

“Yep, just that.” Lapis responded simply, placing them on the side table.

Peridot chuckled breathly “I assure you that will not wor- oh.” She was cut off as the gem behind her began to hum a short tune and used one of her hands to scratch lightly at Peridot’s scalp. A calming motion that would’ve gotten Peridot to purr were she a cat. She leaned into the touch and surprised herself with a yawn.

Lapis smirked, “Tired already?” She questioned smugly, Peridot only huffed in response but snuggled closer to her. Lapis leaned down to kiss her temple “Go to sleep then, I’ll be here.”

The human yawned again and snuggled in closer before mumbling a tired “Good night”. Lapis just pulled the warm body closer “Good night to you too, sleep well love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to TheBean170 for reading over this!
> 
> Leave a comment and Kudo if you enjoyed!


	4. Pencils and Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot doesn't like people seeing her artwork, but, maybe Lapis is an exception.

“You’re really good at drawing, you know that?”

Peridot was startled from her hunched position over her sketchbook and slammed the poor thing shut with a squeak. She looked over her shoulder to see Lapis leaning over her with a curious expression on her face.

“You don’t have to hide your stuff from me, I won’t say anything.” Lapis stood and rounded the human, her golden sandals making imprints in the sand as she stopped a few feet away at the shore, looking out into the ocean with the water licking at her feet. 

“I-it’s not that, it’s just- I don’t know, I just don’t like people seeing something I made, I guess…” Peridot hugged the green and black sketchbook to her chest, her pencils she had used tumbling onto the sand next to her. She quickly stuffed them back into her jacket.

Lapis hummed, the fading light of the day casting a yellow tint onto her blue skin. “Well.” She turned her head slightly to look back at the blonde “You draw all the time for your “University” classes, what’s the difference?”

Peridot pursed her lips and fiddled with the red and yellow star bracelet Steven had given her before he had left “T-those are different! Those are for school and uh- they’re just different!” She didn’t really have an excuse.

The gem turned back to watch the water, in and out, in and out, the waves kept going steadily “How so?”

It was a simple question, and only needed a simple answer, but Peridot didn’t know the answer to it. She didn’t know why she didn’t like people seeing her artwork apart from class. Readjusting in the sand she moved to a criss-cross position.

“It’s just, machines have rules, they need to be a certain way. There’s a system to it, and it’s hard to mess that up.” She picked up a handful of sand “While drawing, there is no system, you can mess it up and ruin it without even knowing.” The sand slid out of her hand like an hourglass.

Lapis hummed again, thinking. She didn’t truly understand Peridot’s hesitance, but sometimes you just have to accept it. “So... you just think you’re bad?” She asked with a tilt to her head.

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

Lapis turned around with a spin “Well, how about you draw me?” She held her hands out lightly seeming to gesture to nothing. Peridot squinted at her, seeming to question her if she had heard the humans reasoning at all.

Lapis chuckled at the expression “I don’t have to see it, just, draw.” Lapis held her pose, the sun casting a bright yet melancholic shadow onto her. The waves reflected the sunlight behind her and in all honesty, it was quite beautiful.

Peridot watched her, studying, before silently opening her book, and grabbing her pencil out of her pocket. Lapis smiled wider and watched the freckled human draw, occasionally glancing back up to her only to look down a second later.

Lapis stood still, and Peridot drew. After a while, Peridot leaned back and gently shut the green book, sliding any pencils and erasers away. Lapis stretched, seeing that it was over now, she was slightly disappointed that her time with the smaller was over, but they had plenty of time together at home.

She ambled over to the human who stood and tried to brush any sand that clung onto her cargo shorts. “So, you ready to go?” Lapis asked once she reached Peridot and ruffled her untidy mane of blonde. Peridot swatted her hand away with a giggle.

Their eyes met and Peridot quirked her eyebrow “You really don’t wanna see it?” She inquired, she seemed hesitant. The gem stretched her arms above her head “Well, of course, I wanna see it, I’d love to. But, I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

The pale girl smiled and adopted a grateful expression “Wow, thanks.”

The blue lady smirked and slung her arm around the younger’s shoulder, pulling her close “You ready to go home?” She asked kissing the shorter’s temple, Peridot nodded.

==Ó/\/\Ò==

Peridot had just left for her morning class, she left in a hurry claiming that “They’re having a workshop on low friction rotary, and I am not missing that!” before she ran out the door almost tripping on her shoes.

Lapis thought she was a dork, but that was endearing. Today though, the blue gem had a class to teach on watercolours, her favourite. She’s been teaching the art classes at Little Homeworld for a while now, though she insisted on calling it Meep Morp.

The water-bender stood and made her way to her Meep Morping desk, on it lay papers and all sorts of supplies, from charcoals to acrylic paints to clays. Most of the papers lining the desk contained some kind of sketch or painting, some were of the surrounding landscape or Little Homeworld while others could be of their cat Percy or Peridot herself.

Though when the blue gem reached the desk, she noticed a new paper lying on top of everything, it was different in the style than hers and it was sketched in pencil (she didn’t like pencils as much as charcoals).

Lapis picked it up, and to her surprise, it was a drawing of her, standing on the beach with the dying sun shining behind her. Her arms were out and she held a soft smile with her eyes closed. In the corner of the paper was Peridot’s messy handwriting spelling out “I decided you can see it, please enjoy! Love you!” with a little heart at the end.

Lapis smiled and gently folded it. Later that day when she got to her classroom full of different sculptures and paintings anywhere they could be fitted, she hung the drawing on her desk in a place only she could see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my shortest so far, but it's... good. :)
> 
> Leave a comment and Kudo if you enjoyed!


	5. What To Call It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis doesn't understand what she's feeling

Love wasn’t something Gems were used to. They weren’t taught what it was and they certainly weren’t allowed to feel it. But Lapis didn’t know what else to call it.

She didn’t know what else to call it when she saw the small human - Peridot - messing around with mechanical parts the Gem couldn’t even begin to understand. She didn’t know what else to call it when she found her slumped over her computer passed out from exhaustion with their sentient pumpkin - oh so creatively dubbed Pumpkin - licking her fingers as they hung off the desk.

She didn’t know what else to call it when she came back from the moon and the short freckled blonde ran full speed at her, almost tripping over herself, incredulous that she really came back. She didn’t know what else to call it when they lay together under the stars with Little Homeworld being built behind them.

She didn’t know what else to call it when she apologized to her for taking their home and leaving and then proceeding to destroy it. She didn’t know what else to call it when Peridot hugged her and told her she forgave her and she’s just happy the Gem’s back.

And when it hit her as to what it’s called, surprisingly she didn’t freak out, Lapis supposed she knew all along, she knew that she loved Peridot. Only now she had a word to describe it.

Though the panic set in when she realized _“Does Peridot even like me back?”_ Would she even like the Gem who took their home and all their belongings just to ruin it all afterwards? Would she even be willing to be in a relationship with her, a _Gem_?

To any outsider, the answer would be a resounding _yes_. The relationship and connection the two shared could only be contested by Ruby and Sapphire. It was obvious. But Lapis didn’t know this, so like always, she kept what she felt inside. She bottled it all up, she didn’t want to ruin what she had like she always did.

Now though, the two lay in the grass, arms barely brushing against each other, but enough to make Lapis both giddy with excitement and dreadful with nervousness. The night sky spanned above them, stars twinkling with excitement and the moon casting its pale light upon the Earth.

Pumpkin and their new kitten Percy - who Peridot had insisted upon getting when she spotted the tiny kitten hiding between some trashcans on the boardwalk. Lapis had to admit, he was adorable, with his little paws, his strangely patterned fur and white chest, and those bright green eyes that matched Peridot's own.

The human and Gem watched as the two played beside them; Pumpkin using their tail-like vine as a toy for Percy to pounce on, his green and white bell on his collar ringing along happily.

Lapis smiled; even if she couldn’t cuddle and kiss Peridot, something she wished for every day and dreamed for every night, she was content with this. Not happy, but content, a feeling she knew all too well. Beside her, the small Human turned to look at the Gem, and Lapis could only just resist the urge to look back.

Peridot hummed “You seem down lately, why’s that?” It was a question asked in sincerity, though it caught Lapis off guard. The water-bender opened her mouth, then closed it, she didn’t know what to say, she certainly didn’t want to confess just yet “Nothing’s wrong Peri, I’m fine.”

The blonde huffed and turned back to look at the sky “You’re lying.” She said simply. Lapis licked her lips but didn’t detest the statement. “I guess… I just feel like I need to say something to someone, but I don’t know how.” It wasn’t a lie per se, just, bending the truth.

“Well… what do you have to say to them? Maybe I can help.” Peridot asked, she felt like she should help after all the two were best friends. But that was the problem, wasn’t it? Lapis wanted to be more than just best friends, but she didn’t want to lose anything either.

“It’s uh, it’s pretty dumb, you probably don’t wanna hear it…” Lapis tried to get out of this conversation before she said something she may regret.

“No, I promise you it’s not, what is it?”

Obviously the human wouldn’t let her out of this that easily “I guess, I like them? A lot. But I don’t know how to tell them.” Peridot seemed to deflate at this though the Gem couldn’t understand why.

“What do you like about them?” The freckled girl asked the older who took a breath, what _did_ she like about her? “Well, they’re super smart and funny, and they’re really nice too. They always seem so, curious about everything and they’re so excitable.”

She got up on her elbow to look upon the others pale face “And they always know how to calm me down whenever I’m sad or scared.” Two bright green orbs stared back at her through a thick pane of glass “And they’re always there for me at the end of the day when I’m tired and just want to sleep.”

A light red blush dusted the humans’ cheeks “And they’re really cute too, but I don’t know how exactly to say it to them.” It was ironic, she just did say it to her but at the same time, she didn’t. It felt good to finally have her feelings out in the open, even if she were pretending to talk about someone else.

The Gem fell back down before the overwhelming urge to kiss the other overcame her. “They, sound great Lapis, I’m sure they’d reciprocate your feelings.”

Peridot sounded clipped, strained when she said that, almost as if she were struggling to say it. The two lay in silence, the distant sounds of Little Homeworld behind them and the soft breathing of their animal companions as they slept after playing so long.

“I was talking about you, you know…”

_Shit_

Lapis didn’t know why she said it at all, it just slipped out. One second she’s thinking about how the stars remind her of her companions’ freckles the next she openly admits the whole spiel she let out was about her. The Gem sat up abruptly.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. Uh, pretend you didn’t hear that, please. I’m so sorry, I-” as Lapis tried (and failed) to remedy and backtrack when Peridot interrupted her “Did you mean it?”

Lapis stuttered to a halt, all the apologies that the world could offer ceased. Did she mean it? Well, of course, she meant it! “Y-yeah, I did but-” She stopped again when Peridot sat up “You _really_ mean it?”

“I- Yeah, yeah I meant it.” Lapis turned away blushing.

She heard the other move to sit up with her, and after a second of silence “I like you too.” It was a simple reply, but it meant the whole world to Lapis. She turned to the shorter practically with stars in her eyes, a dark blue blush on her face. “Really?”

Peridot smiled at her “Really.”

Lapis could’ve shouted out with joy, even cried from it all, but instead, she leaned closer to Peridot, gently cupping her cheek and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet, the kiss was pure, and it was everything and more that Lapis could have ever imagined.

The pale human wrapped her arms around the neck of the Gem and they hugged each other before Peridot broke the kiss to breathe. They stared at each other wondering if they’d imagined it all, and then, Peridot started laughing, not a humiliating one, but a happy one, one at the absurdity of it all.

Lapis tilted her head “What’s so funny?”

“I-it’s just” she opened her eyes, tears sparkling at the corners of them “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

The only answer she got was Lapis pressing their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thanks to Purple Jester for proofreading it!
> 
> Leave a comment and a Kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
